


If I Put My Fingers In Your Mouth (Would You Bite Them)

by confines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dread, Helplessness, Horror, M/M, Non-Consensual, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Sexual Assault, Somnophilia, Statutory Rape, Unconscious Sex, Viewed Self-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confines/pseuds/confines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Jackson watches the video - something did happen, just not what he was expecting. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Fill from teenwolfkink @ http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/4407.html?thread=2599991#t2599991.<br/>This is set way back in season 2, when Jackson set up that camera in his bedroom. Title stolen from Hatefuck by The Bravery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Put My Fingers In Your Mouth (Would You Bite Them)

Jackson wakes up refreshed, feeling absolutely fantastic. He’s thinking about rating it as the best sleep he’s gotten all year. His body’s a bit sore, he feels like he’s just been to a particularly long lacrosse practice. But hey, that just means he made it through the transformation. It’s something he’ll experience every month.

Walking over to the camera, he turns it off. He goes to the bathroom, takes a shower, and goes about his daily routine. But inside, he feels like a child on Christmas morning. He’s about to watch himself turn into the best Jackson he’ll ever be.

When he’s done with his shower and he can’t take the suspense anymore, he plugs the camera into his laptop and sits down to watch.

Jackson’s two hours into the video, and he’s probably been watching for 15 minutes, distracted by his own tossing and turning. He’s two hours into the video when he sees a shadow.

He stops the video, checks again. It’s definitely a shadow. A shadow created from the light fixtures in his room, not something on the street. And it’s obviously a person, judging by the shape.

Jackson immediately gets up, checks his closet, checks the lock on his door, checks under his bed. Because wouldn’t it be stupid for him to get killed by a freaking burglar after finally turning? Talk about disappointing.

When he’s done checking the room, he turns back to the video, presses play. He sets it to be fast, but not so fast that he’ll miss anything.

The shadow reappears, drawn in sharp lines across Jackson’s body. Something about it reminds Jackson of fire, of something burning. Who knows, maybe he’s smelling his dad burning breakfast downstairs. He’s a werewolf now, heightened sense are something he’ll have to get used to.

And then Derek Hale steps in front of the camera. Light hazel eyes peering into its lens. Jackson is unsettled.

Derek grins, instantly reminding Jackson of the grin he received right before Derek bit him. Derek then turns his back to the camera to walk over to Jackson’s still form. He leans over and pokes him. And Jackson is starting to get angry. He feels violated, Hale coming into his room at night to. To poke at him, like he's just some kind of experiment.

After prodding Jackson does not rouse him, Derek kicks the bed frame. Still no response. He turns back to the camera, shrugs, then flops down on the bed, staring at the sleeping Jackson, seeing if he’ll awaken. Jackson’s waiting for the same thing. Waiting for himself to wake up, make Derek leave. He doesn’t.

Derek, looking between the video camera and the sleeping boy, puts his hand on Jackson’s chest. He pushes, then drags his hand downwards, off.

He crosses his arms, watching the easy breathing of the 16 year old. Jackson sees the moment he gets an idea, his fingers twitch, his eyes shift back to the camera, then back to Jackson.

He unfolds his arms from his chest, reaches up to Jackson’s cheek and forces him to face Derek. Not that it takes much strength, Jackson is terrifyingly pliant. Derek takes one look at the camera, grin firmly settled back onto his face and then leans over to force a savage kiss onto Jackson’s mouth. Before it’s over (and it lasts quite a while, 30 seconds sped up) Jackson’s hand has unwillingly gone up to his lips, feeling for puffiness, for a cut, for anything to prove that the video is real. That Derek Hale really did that.

As he continues watching, Derek pulls back. Joins Jackson in staring expectantly at the boy in the video, seeing if he’ll wake up. Jackson knows he won’t, but still really wishes he would. He doesn’t.

Derek ghosts a hand down his bare chest, to where the waistband of his boxers lay. As he slowly, carefully pulls them off, Jackson starts feeling like he’s going to be sick.

Derek spares one last glance to the camera before getting on his knees in the middle of the bed. He puts one hand underneath Jackson’s ribs, gently pushes upwards, clearly trying to get Jackson to turn over.

 _Please, please wake up._ It’s all Jackson can think. But as he watches, his sleeping self groggily turns to face Derek on the center of the bed, then snuggles down on his side against Derek’s hand.

It only takes a little pushing against his back to get him to lie on his belly, and Derek is patient. When Jackson is fully situated, baring his back to the room, Derek gets up from the bed. As he starts to undress, Jackson has to look away.

This isn’t happening. He isn’t watching this. He looks back to the screen, puts his hand over the button to fast forward it even more. But he can’t tear his eyes away from Derek on the bed.

He’s naked and half-hard, but Jackson just can’t tear his eyes away. He’s got one hand at Jackson’s face, awkwardly moving against him. It takes Jackson a moment to realise that he’s got his fingers in Jackson’s mouth. And he’s just lying there, taking it. Why won’t he wake up?

After taking his fingers out, he moves enough to straddle Jackson’s legs. He moves the fingers he pulled out of Jackson’s mouth towards his entrance, and Jackson watches just long enough after that to catch Derek stabbing a finger forward, inside him. And himself arching back onto Derek’s hand, nearly drawing himself up onto his knees. Then he’s rushing into his bathroom.

There’s nothing in his stomach to puke up but if there was, it would be gone now. He heaves and heaves, and every time he thinks he’s done, that he can stand up now, he thinks about Hale’s fingers inside of him and he starts again.

By the time he gets back to the video, Derek’s got a pillow wedged under Jackson’s hips and three fingers working in and out of him. Every time the on-film Jackson pushes back, every time his hands tighten on the bed sheets, off-film Jackson just wants to scream.

He paces in front of his laptop for a moment before realizing that that makes him more aware of the soreness in his backside. The soreness that he now knows to be from Derek.

He sits in front of his computer, watches as Derek leans over the side of the bed, digs a condom out of his pants. He tears it open, rolls it over himself. He leans forward. Jackson loses it again. He can’t look. This is rape. Doesn’t this count as rape? He couldn’t consent, he was sleeping. He thinks back to watching himself grind back against Derek’s hand.

Looking back to the screen, Derek’s really fucking him in earnest now. The bed is shaking with the impact. Jackson wonders if his parents heard anything. It’s horrifying to him, the thought that they might have heard it and thought he was having sex when actually, he was being raped.

Derek’s thrusts increase in intensity, ramming repeatedly into Jackson. Jackson nearly gets sick again when Derek reaches around to fist Jackson’s cock. He thrusts harder, his arm jerks once, twice. On-camera Jackson shudders, back arching worse than before, and Derek withdraws his arm. He pounds into Jackson for a solid 15 seconds longer and then stops, head thrown back, hips stuttering.

After Derek pulls out, he ties off the condom, tosses it into the garbage can by Jackson’s desk. Jackson shakily cranes his neck to look in his garbage can. He lets out an uneven breath when he sees the condom.

Derek leaves the camera’s view for a moment, still naked, and comes back with a washcloth from Jackson’s bathroom. He wipes between Jackson’s spread legs, carefully turns him over to wipe his stomach which Jackson is disgusted to see is covered in his own cum.

He leaves the screen again. He returns to put on his clothes, to drag Jackson’s boxers up to rest just a little off-kilter on Jackson’s hips. He then turns to the camera and waves. Fucking waves. Then walks off-camera for the last time.

Jackson’s seriously considering taking another shower. He just got raped by some creepy fucking dude who lives in the burnt down house on the edge of town. Who days before had bitten him, because he begged for it, begged and pleaded. And for the first hour of his day he hadn’t even known what Derek did to him.

Jackson gets up, takes the sheets off his bed. Puts on new ones. He lies down on the newly-made bed.

Then gets back up. He walks over to the window, locks it. Checks that he locked it. Checks that he checked that he locked it. He then grabs his phone from its place on his desk. He calls Danny. Asks him to please come over, and eventually Danny agrees.

He quickly unplugs the camera, slips it and its folded up tripod back into their case, shoves it into the very back of his closet. He gets on his computer, makes sure all traces of the video are gone from it. Later, he’ll watch himself transform into a werewolf, right now it just doesn’t seem important.


End file.
